nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kronos18
I would love to be an admin. just tell me what to do plse.Kronos 20:49, 22 May 2007 (UTC) yea--Kronos 20:59, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :What you really need to do to become an admin is spend a good deal of time editing articles. The powers that be at Wikia are unlikely to make someone an admin that hasn't actually done any work on the project or a related project. :But you don't need to be an admin to help out. Pretty much all of the articles here need work. There's plenty of bad grammar, bad links, and useless information that needs to be corrected. Most all of the articles we have were simply copied directly from Wikipedia, so there are links to all kinds of things that are totally unrelated to Nickelodeon that need to be removed from the pages. Lots of pages that are fairly important to the project are way too short. And there are still plenty of pages that should be in here but are missing completely. :I think I can safely say that we're quite pleased to have you here, and we could certainly use the help. But just jump in and help for a while first. Show us your work for a while, and then ask about being an admin. 23:38, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ---- :Yes, like he said, find short articles that need to be longer, and just lengthen them. Don't put "fanon," or make up stuff. But otherwise, have fun! Darth Anxor 11:37, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia ---- Copying from Wikipiedia is fine, but you probably should copy the wiki-code, not the text from the page. That way, like on the Christine Cavanaugh page, you wouldn't have to go back in and take out the contents text and edit links or add back in the headings. Also, for pages that already have information in them, like SpongeBob SquarePants (character), you should add information, not replace it. The information you added was fine (with the exception of the gobbledygook at the bottom that came from copying the page text instead of the wiki-code), but you deleted all of the information that was already there. Someone now really should go back and add it back to the article. 14:10, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Logo :Thanks for your support for my logo. By the end of this week, when (and if) we become administrators, we can change the logo and the title to "Nickipedia: The Nickelodeon Wiki." So until then, just help out as much as possible, and then you can be Nick-worthy! Darth Anxor 11:39, 24 May 2007 (UTC) SpongeBob :That's more than a little harsh. This guy is obviously new. What he did was obviously not malicious. It also is not permanent or unrecoverable. This is nowhere near a ban-worthy offense. Especially for a first offense, this hardly deserves more than a "this is what you did wrong" message, which I already posted, above. Kronos is an obviously-enthusiastic new editor, which is just what we need around here. Instead of beating him over the head with ban threats, how about guiding him and helping him out as he joins us in this project? 11:49, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::OK, cool ^_^ --Darth Anxor 21:20, 25 May 2007 (UTC)